fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
PBC
The '''Pokémon Broadcasting Company, also known as PBC is a Japanese-owned bilingual commercial television and radio network. The network operates two headquarters, one located in the PBC Plaza Tower in Tokyo City, Kanto that overseas the primary Pokémon Nation (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh) while it's overseas headquarters is located in the PBC Tower in Castelia City, Unova Region. The network is known for broadcasting Pocket Monsters, their most iconic and longest running video game based anime show, which also launched the company and PBC's TV operations on April 1st, 1997 at 6:30 JST. The network was sometimes referred as the "Pokéball Network" due to their previous Pokéball logo that was used from its launch from 1997 to 2019. PBC is the largest broadcasting network in the Pokémon Nation. On February 27th, 2019 Coinciding with the unveiling of Pokemon Sword and Pokemon Shield, PBC introduced a completely new logo after almost 21 years with their famed Poke Ball logo. The new logo is officially referred as the "Pikamark". Timeline *1932 - Formed as a radio network called "Enterprise Radio" in Castelia City, Unova *1936 - EBC was establish as "Enterprise Broadcasting Co." starting with WX01CT (Now known as WGFK-DT 5) *1939 - Established an experimental radio station in the Kanto Region (PXKT-AM 530) *1952 - Launched their very first TV station in Kanto under the call sign PKTO-TV 5, now known as PKMN-DT 5 *1953 - Launched TV station in Johto as PJXT 12 (Now known as PPBC-DT 24) *1954 - Established TV station in Sinnoh as PX07J 7 (Now known as PSVN-DT 7) *1963 - Debut of the Astro Boy anime *1964 - Broadcasted their first sports program, covering the 1964 Tokyo Olympics *1965 - Buys independent Hoenn station HXFD 9 in Petelburg (Now known as HPBC) *1968 - EBC becomes a full fledged TV Network in the US and expanded stations in San Francisco, Miami, Panama City, Phoenix, and Chicago *1986 - Silph Co. buys EBC for a 50% share and renames it as "Entertainment Broadcasting Corp." *1987 - Silph Co. and EBC established EBC-Silph Telecommunications *1989 - EBC-Silph acquired Televisa *1992 - Sailor Moon debuts on EBC *1996 - Formed a joint venture with Game Freak to established "Pocket Broadcasting Co.", a precursor to PBC. *1997 - Final episode of Sailor Moon reached the highest viewership in EBC's history. Deal with Televisa expires and EBC was rebranded as PBC along with the premiere of "Pocket Monsters" (or Pokemon), Involved with the great Pokemon Seizure Crisis of 1997 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Denn%C5%8D_Senshi_Porygon *1998 - Due to the Seizure Crisis, Silph Co. decided to do a complete relaunch and renamed it as "Pokémon Broadcasting Company", EBC USA becomes PBC America. *1999 - Remains of EBC cease to exist. *2004 - Begins HD broadcast *2007 - Begins broadcast in HD in the US *2009 - The Pokémon TV series began broadcasting in HD *2011 - PBC launches TV stations in Europe, Asia and Australia under the name "PBC International". *2013 - PBC launches a 3D channel called "PBC in 3D". Ceased operations on January 1st, 2015. *2014 - PBC remakes the classic Sailor Moon program in HD under the name "Sailor Moon Crystal". Slogans As EBC * The Channel of the Stars ''(1991-1997) As PBC * ''Gotta Watch It Now! '' (1998-2003/2013-2016) * ''Did You Catch That? It's on PBC! ''(2003-2010) * ''The Tradition Continues ''(2010-2013) * ''Gotta Watch 'Em All! '' (2016-2019) * ''Pika Pika! (2019-Present) PBC stations Pokemon World Other *PALM-DT 4 "Palm 4" in Pueltown, Almia *PFCT-DT 4 "PFCT-TV4" In Fall City, Fiore *POBL-DT 12 "PBC 12" in the Oblivia Islands *WGFK-DT 5 "PBC Unova" in Castelia City, Unova *PBC Kalos in Lumiose City, Kalos *KALH 7 "PBC Alola" in Hau'oli City, Alola *KOIV 4 in Phenac City, Orre *Channel 7 (Ferrum Region) *KTVF 2 in Fula City *SiX in the Galar Region *PSIO-DT 2 in the Pasio Region United States * KBLB-DT in Houston, Texas * KLCY in Missoula, Montana * KPPB-TV in Parkersland and Daleston, Arizona * KPBC-DT in Los Angeles, California * KNEO-DT in Las Vegas, Nevada * KPSF-DT in San Francisco, California * KPCI in Seattle, Washington * KTAF in Phoenix, Arizona * WPAT-DT in Atlanta, Georgia * WPBC in New York City, New York * WPCM in Miami, Florida Logos All the PBC logos were designed by Silph Design Solutions Untitled drawing(1).png|Enterprise Radio logo from 1932 to 1934 Enterprise Broadcasting Co..png|Enterprise Broadcasting Co. (1934-1960) EBC Color.png|EBC's color broadcast logo from 1965 to 1968 EBC.png|EBC's famed "E" logo from 1968-1977 EBCLogo.png|EBC logo 1977-1989 EBCGold.png|This version of the EBC logo originally debuted during the 1988 Seoul Olympics but not in full use until 1989. Final EBC logo from 1989 to 1997. This version is sometimes referred as the "Golden E". Pocket Broadcasting.png|The first PBC logo from 1997 referred as the "Pocket Era" PBC logo when it was originally known as "Pocket Broadcasting Co." (1997-1998) Pokemon Broadcasting Company logo 1997-2003.png|The second PBC logo and the first one under the name "Pokémon Broadcasting Company" used from 1998-1999 in Japan, 1998-2000 in the US and was used again from 2000 to 2002 in Japan and 2001-2003 in the US (Red/Blue/Yellow Era and Crystal Era respectively) PBC GS Era.png|GS Era PBC logo used from 1999-2000 in Japan and from 2000 to 2001 in the US. This version is unique as it is based on the GS Ball The Pokemon Broadcasting Company.png|The "Advenced Era" PBC logo used from 2002 to 2006. This era debuted the iconic solid red Poké Ball logo that is still used today PBC HD.png|The PBC text was colored from yellow to white during the DP era which the color is still used today (2006-2010) The Pokemon Broadcasting Company BW.png|The BW era debuted a brand new PBC logo. The text now doesn't obscure the Poké Ball insignia. (2010-2019) Untitleddrawing.png|Alternate version of the BW Era PBC logo (2010-2013) The Pokemon Broadcasting Company BW(1).png|Alternate PBC logo that was used beginning with the XY era The Pokemon Broadcasting Company 2010.png|Solid colored PBC logo used beggining with the XY era Copy of Untitled drawing (1).png|Alternate PBC logo (vertical variant) PBCLogo2019.png|The new "Sword and Shield" era PBC logo introduced in 2019. New PBC logo 2019_H.png|2019 PBC logo (Horizontal) New PBC logo 2019_insignia.png|2019 PBC logo without text Other images PBC - Screenshot 11.8.2019.png|November 8, 2019 screen image Category:Fictional television networks Category:Tokyo City, Kanto Category:Kanto Category:Television channels and stations established in 1997